My Nine Lives
by Blossomstripe
Summary: Leopardfur is nervous after hearing her leader, Crookedstar is dead. Because guess what that means? She has to go to the Moonstone and get nine lives and become the leader of her Clan. Can she do it? A FlowerClan challenge.


**Hello everyone! I'll be glad to announce to all of you that I ain't dead… yet anyways. This is a challenge I'm doing for FlowerClan. It's a nine lives challenge for one of the Clan leaders. And I picked Leopardstar, because she's a pretty cool leader I think. So, wish me luck!**

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe Crookedstar's dead," Leopardfur started, her paws tingling with nervous anticipation as she scrambled up the rocky path, pebbles showering over Mudfur, the medicine cat, who was struggling to keep up.<p>

The humble medicine cat was also Leopardfur's father. He'd trained as a warrior first, and fallen in love with a pretty she-cat named Brightsky, who had given birth to Leopardfur and her littermates, but she didn't survive the kitting. Leopardfur's three littermates didn't either. So Mudfur decided that life wasn't worth fighting and losing things, so he became the medicine cat.

"I still can't believe that my daughter is about to become the Clan leader," he murmured behind her. Leopardfur blinked, surprised. He didn't usually acknowledge the fact that she was his daughter. It was kind of frowned upon for a medicine cat to have kits. She looked over her shoulder at him and saw a proud gleam in his amber eyes.

She didn't reply but she felt warm inside. She hadn't grown up with kin in her Clan. Her father was very protective of her, but he wasn't exactly the fatherly figure in her life. She'd been raised by Shimmerpelt, a kind queen. But she wasn't her mother and however much the black queen had fussed over her, probable more than her own kits, she knew she didn't belong.

"It's nearly moonhigh," Mudfur stated and Leopardfur looked at him. His eyes sparked with surprise at what he saw and he flicked her muzzle with his tail, a friendly look in his eyes. "Are you afraid?"

"I think so," her voice was surprisingly small.

"You'll be just fine, I promise…"

She shook her fur, and felt her usual personality begin to creep in. "I'll be fine, I'm sure," she meowed with as much certainty as she could muster. She stared into the cavern that was Mothermouth. She'd come as an apprentice with Crookedstar, Whitefang, and her denmate, Sunfish once. Hopefully she'd see her best friend, Sunfish, again.

Mudfur nodded. "It's moonhigh, let's go,"

Leopardfur looked to the cavern. This was her destiny. _Come on Leopardfur… It's time._

* * *

><p>The golden tabby she-cat crept through the tunnel, the damp walls pressing against her fur. She felt as if they were about to trap her and squeeze her until she could no longer breathe.<p>

But nothing happened, and the longer she kept crawling, the lighter it became. She could see a bright light in the distance and she gasped. It was just as she remembered it, the bright Moonstone shining with the moon.

As she scrabbled out of the tunnel and into the open clearing where the Moonstone sat in the middle, she waited for Mudfur, who was a fox length behind her. He squeezed out and shook his fur of dirt.

"What are you waiting for fishbrain?" he asked her, playfully hitting her with his tail. "Press your nose to the stone and you'll receive your nine lives…"

Leopardfur paused. _Am I ready?_ She mentally scoffed. _Of course I'm ready!_ She pressed her nose to the stone and she felt sleep begin to take over.

* * *

><p>She felt the grass beneath her paws before she opened her eyes. Her eyes flew open and she couldn't recognize where she was. The dappled tabby looked up to the sky. It was night time, the stars were out and bright.<p>

_Wait… I put my nose to the Moonstone, and- _she jolted awake, looking around urgently. _This is a StarClan dream! Where are they?_

"Hello?" she called. Her eyes were wide and her ears were pricked to detect any sounds.

Her answer was silence.

_Was StarClan going to reject her? Wasn't she the leader they planned? Should she have died along with her littermates while some other cat became leader?_

A pile of doubts collapsed on her. _Where are you?_ She dug her claws into the ground and sighed, closing her eyes to calm herself.

"Leopardfur," she recognized the yowl as many cats. It sounded like Sunfish, but then it sounded like her former apprentice, Whiteclaw as well. She opened one eye. _How's that possible?_

"Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

_Oh my StarClan, they're here!_ She opened both her eyes and spotted cats she'd lost. It was mind blowing so see them. She could see her friend, Sunfish, waving her light coloured tail in greeting. Leopardfur held back a purr of amusement.

"I am," she meowed, her voice full of confidence. _That's right fear, no one, and especially me, wants you here._

The first cat, which she recognized immediately, was Skyheart. The pretty brown tabby she-cat had been Leopardfur's foster sister and she'd loved her as if the she-cat was her own sister.

"Welcome to StarClan Leopardfur," Skyheart greeted, nodding her head. Leopardfur longed to give her friend a friendly flick but her paws seemed to be fixed into place. So she decided to go with the more normal approach.

"It's good to be here," she responded carefully. Skyheart purred loudly in amusement, as if detecting Leopardfur's wariness. The tabby flicked Leopardfur with her tail and looked behind her for a moment.

"I guess I better get on with the whole nine lives thing, shall I?" Leopardfur almost burst out laughing at her friend's attitude. It hadn't changed, even in StarClan.

Skyheart stepped towards her, blue eyes bright. "With this life, I give you justice," Skyheart began. "Before you step in to attack a cat for making a mistake, make sure you get the bigger picture of the accident." The brown she-cat pressed her nose to Leopardfur's cheek and she was surprised at the sizzling pain that erupted through her.

She opened her mouth to yowl but no sound came out. The pain was too much. But as quickly as it came, it vanished just as quickly.

Leopardfur opened her mouth, puzzled but by then, Skyheart had left and the next cat was making its way up to her. It was Whitefang, her former mentor.

"Leopardfur, what do I owe this pleasure?" Leopardfur tilted her head, confused. "I'm joking, I'm not that stupid," Leopardfur deliberately didn't answer and he glared at playfully. "With this life, I give you humour, don't take everything so seriously, and some days, have fun, don't be the strict leader all the time,"

The golden tabby she-cat nodded, taking in his advice. Whitefang purred and he leaned forward and pressed his nose to her nose and she arched her back, it was as if a rock fall had drowned her and she was trying to swim but there was no escape, her pelt was on fire the next second and she mentally wailed because she could wail out loud.

By the time she recovered, she was watching the next cat come up. It was Oakheart, the RiverClan deputy who had died in a rock fall collision when ThunderClan and RiverClan fought over Sunningrocks. _A sad way to go…_

"Leopardfur," he greeted, dipping his head politely. He'd been the deputy previously before her. If he hadn't died, she probably wouldn't be here right now, he would.

"Oakheart," she replied, nodding.

"With this life, I give you the hope. It'll always be there, even when you're hidden away. Even if it's your last night, and it's dark, it is always there," Oakheart pressed his muzzle to her forehead and she tried to rear back at the pain but it was hopeless.

She realized as he began to walk off what he meant. He was hidden away when the rocks collided with him. He would've had nothing left but hope before he died. She pushed her emotions away and remained strong, holding herself so she didn't fall over from the pain.

When she opened her eyes, there were three small shapes in front of her. With a pang, she realized they were kits. _What in StarClan's name?_

"We're your littermates silly!" the first kit, a she-kit with sleek ginger fur told her. "And we're here to give you a life," she exchanged a look with her siblings. Leopardfur felt her heart beat faster. These three small kits were the cats she was supposed to grow up with.

"With this life, we give you compassion," the second kit, a ginger-and-white tom with dark green eyes that reminded Leopardfur of the forest, spoke. The third kit, a little dark brown tabby tom nodded in acceptance. "All cats are equal, whether they are a young kit to an old elder. Every one of them is needed,"

Leopardfur felt her heart melt at the three kits. The three kits all pressed their noses to Leopardfur's muzzle and she felt warmed. The pain wasn't nearly as strong and she felt like cuddling the three kits for the rest of the time. She wished they were alive to train with her, so she could even name one of them her deputy. She missed her littermates.

The three kits cast a farewell glance, before charging towards a lithe ginger-and-white she-cat that Leopardfur recognized from description alone. It was her mother, Brightsky. It must be.

The ginger-and-white she-cat stepped forward and pressed her muzzle to Leopardfur's. It made her fur tingle and she felt calm and safe.

"Leopardfur, my kit," Brightsky purred. "I've missed you so much! And I'm so sorry I never got to see you grow,"

"It wasn't your fault," Leopardfur meowed, eyes wide. It was so amazing to finally meet the cat behind all the stories her father used to tell her. "I've missed you," she meowed in a small voice. But obviously, the time for chat was over.

"Leopardfur, with this life, I give you love, use it for all the cats in your Clan, and the cats that you care for. Because this is just down the path for you," Brightsky blinked and Leopardfur understood straight away.

"What? What do you mean?" Brightsky didn't answer as she pressed her muzzle to Leopardfur's cheek, sending a tingling feeling down her spine that made the fur on her back stand on end. The life wasn't painful, it made Leopardfur glow. But before she could force her mother to tell her what she meant, Brightsky waved her tail in farewell and ducked behind the three tussling kits.

_I'll fall in love? Is that what she meant?_ She blinked bashfully. _I've always wanted kits…_

She'd received five lives, which meant there were only four left. _They'll probable be the most painful if I know StarClan._

A dark tom made his way towards her and she recognized him. It was her former apprentice, Whiteclaw, the one who had fallen into the gorge. She let out a silent sigh, he had made it safely to StarClan.

"It's nice to see you Leopardfur, especially on this occasion," Whiteclaw greeted, dipping his head. Leopardfur's whiskers twitched and she nodded in agreement. _What life will he give me?_ She wondered.

"With this life, I give you mentoring," Leopardfur wasn't surprised by that life. "Use it to train and teach the young cats of your Clan, because they are important for the future. Treat them well," Whiteclaw met her gaze for a few moments and Leopardfur leaned in for a nose touch. She missed the days when they used to train together.

"I'll walk in your dreams," he promised and he pressed his nose to hers. The pain was hot and unbearable, like her pelt had been set on fire. She gasped and he walked away, his tail high. _Three more_ she thought, pained.

The next cat had a night-black pelt and Leopardfur purred, it was Shimmerpelt, the cat who had acted as her mother for the first six moons of her life.

"It's great to see you! How's StarClan treating you?" Leopardfur asked, wanting to know how she was. Shimmerpelt didn't reply, but a gleam in her eyes told Leopardfur that she was happy.

"With this life, I give you protection, protect your Clan as if they were your kits. Don't let anyone hurt them," Leopardfur nodded, her Clan was her kits now, she got it. Shimmerpelt moved in and licked her forehead affectionately.

It was worth the pain that shook her. It felt like the earth was moving around her but it was only her who trembled when she opened her eyes. _Two more_ she thought. _I can do this, I am strong._

The next cat was Sunfish, her best friend. Her eyes were bright and delighted. "Leopardfur, oh StarClan you have no idea how much I've missed you!" the she-cat announced, rubbing her muzzle across Leopardfur's cheek.

"I know! I've missed you so much too," she looked around, purring. "Between you and me, if you were still ar-"

Sunfish halted and waved her tail. "We can gossip later, alright?" Sunfish looked slightly annoyed as if she wasn't the one to stop their conversation. "With this life, I give you free will," Leopardfur blinked, confused. "Don't let any cat walk over you and treat you as if you are dirt. You are a strong cat Leopardfur; don't let any cat take you over,"

Although it was a life, to Leopardfur, it sounded like a warning. _What does she mean? Will one of my Clanmates try to take over if I'm not strong enough?_ She didn't get a chance to think any more because Leopardfur was filled with such warm energy that her fur began to stand on end, it made her shiver. "Thank you Sunfish," she whispered as the light-coloured she-cat walked away.

And she was alone for a few seconds to take it all in. _That's eight lives, I have one more to receive and then I can go play Happy Little Leader at home _she thought dryly. _Or I can sleep, because I really want to._

"Leopardfur," it was Crookedstar, the leader she had watched die from greencough. _I'll miss him and his funny ways_ she thought sadly. "It's an honour," he dipped his head as she had once done to him. _He's giving me his acceptance to take over his Clan_ she realized.

"Do not grieve for me, Leopardfur. I'll walk your dreams and guide you whenever you need. We always knew this time would come," he started.

"But why so soon?" she found herself wailing, her earlier confidence shattered. "I don't know if I can do this job!"

"You can if you stay true to you, now, I suppose I have to give you a life," he smirked, his crooked jaw showing. "With this life, I give you courage to make the hardest decisions of your life,"

Leopardfur shot him a look. _Is that supposed to make me feel better?_

"Remember to always put your Clanmates first, but to remember the other three Clans, and not to forget about them if they are in trouble," Crookedstar meowed.

"Yes Crookedstar," she replied swiftly. She wouldn't be so keen to help ThunderClan because they killed her apprentice, Whiteclaw. But the former warrior, Graystripe was in her Clan with his kits, Featherpaw and Stormpaw. _Maybe I can trust him_ she thought.

Then there was deathly silence and everything went dark. She froze until the same voice from the beginning spoke up.

"You have done well Leopardfur. Now we call you by your new name, Leopardstar. Your old name is no more,"

"Leopardstar! Leopardstar! Leopardstar!" she recognized everyone's voice cheering her new name. She recognized Sunfish, Shimmerpelt, Piketooth, her three littermates, Brightsky, and Silverstream. She heard everyone's voices.

Her eyes flew open, the new name echoing in her ears.

"Leopardfur?" Mudfur stood over her, his eyes filled with concern. She easily got to her paws, finding a new strength in herself.

"It's Leopardstar now," she replied swiftly, looking out through the tunnel that led to freedom. "Now let's go home…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave me a review and let me know how I went! I didn't look at any of the books so I don't know if I accidently copied anything! And I recommend joining FlowerClan! We're at the top of the third page, or the start of the second page I think!<strong>

**-Blossom xx**


End file.
